The borrowers
by Speedfire1324
Summary: Jessie and Mike have been in nest base for a while.Hiding in the bots' quarters and occasinaly running through the walls to sneak food from the ey have heard of what happened to borrowers like edless to say they were scared of the giants and collusi living on base.One day sam was helping Bee with cleaning his quarter when her looked down and saw something amazing


**Disclaimer: I don't own Borrowers: the series or transformers. Only Jessie and Mike**

Sam pov: I was helping bee clean his room when I heard something yelp underneath my hand. I looked down only for my jaw to drop. There was a tiny person laying on the floor. She had bright red hair held by a rubber band and her skin was pale. She was a maximum 4 inches tall and looked as if she could lay down in my palm comfortably. She had a dark brown T-shirt on and dark blue jean shorts. Her shoes were gray sneakers. (I didn't know they made them that small.) Her face was littered with freckles and her eyebrows were bushy yet attractive. She had a big gash on her arm and what looked like a rope made out of a fishing line and hook. I couldn't see her eyes because they were closed in sleep. I gently picked her up in my palm and turned to Bumblebee."Bee, we need to get to !" I said panicked. He spun to me and let out a worried chirp when he saw the girl in my hand. He immediately picked me up in his servo and cradled me and the tiny person to his chest plates as he ran to the medbay.

Jessie Pov: I woke up to a violent rocking. I opened my eyes only to quickly close them when I saw what was causing the rocking. Unfortunately, the person carrying me saw my eyes open. "Hey little one, don't be scared. Bee's gonna get us to Ratchet in no time. Isn't that right bee?" I heard a chirp in response. I opened my eyes to see the giant and colossus carrying us. The Colossus was a big yellow and black striped robot with a mouthguard on and had kind electric blue eyes. On his back were two car door wings. If I remember correctly, I think I overheard someone calling him Bumblebee. The giant who was carrying me was a teenage boy of about 17 years of age. He had dark brown, almost black hair, and tan skin. His brown eyes were filled with concern. He had a black sweater on and gray sweatpants. I didn't trust either of them because in my mind; the message that my parents taught me filled my thoughts. Giants will kill a borrower if they find one or worse. I leaned back further into the giant's palm trying to distance myself from him. He must have noticed my fear because his eyes softened. He opened his mouth to say something when the door in front of us slid open and we entered a room. I recognized it as the medical bay. I had been in here a few times before so I knew what it was. The room was a bright gray with a white ceiling, and the floor was a standard gray. There were three tables in the room. AND they were HUGE! They had to be at least 10 ft tall. On top of the three tables was a platform with a bed made for the giants as well. The beds were smaller than the collusi beds by a long shot but still massive compared to me. The room had three doors going in and out. One went to the office of the colussus who I assumed was the main medical officer. The second was the one we just came in from. And the third went to the restroom and wash racks. On the walls were giant and regular sized tools and a counter/desk underneath. Sitting behind the desk was a large colussus who was on one of the tablets that I have seen many other collusi use. He looked about 24 ft tall and was a bright neon green color. He was slouched over his desk working on something. I gripped my arm, only to yelp when I realized it was my injured arm. The colussus in front of us jumped up and spun around. " **BUMBLEBEE HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? DON'T WALK IN WITHOUT TELLING ME! "** The colussus in front of us yelled. I whimpered in pain causing him to lock on to me. He held out his thumb for me. I looked at him cautiously, afraid of what he would do. He must seen my scared look because he smiled assuredly. I slowly climbed onto his thumb. He then brought me to a spot near his desk and brought a giant magnifying glass, and looked me over. He then motioned the others to leave. They were hesitant but left all the same. He then turned his attention back to me. " **By Primus. It's a miniature human. "** He whispered as he looked at me. But then something weird happened. He closed his optics and a giant appeared in front of me causing me to jump. He was a man of about 30 years of age and had a long labcoat on. His hair was neon green and slightly longer than normal. His eyes were a bright blue. He was tan as well. He reached for me causing me to backpedal fast. He caught me nonetheless and brought me over to the bean-sized table. He placed me down and brought out some tiny bandages and some hydrogen peroxide. He grabbed my arm and started to rub it with the disinfectant and then gently put the bandage on my arm.


End file.
